Back in Your Arms
by 0811DarkAngel
Summary: Prompt Request. Army!Quinn comes home and surprises Rachel. Originally requested as a one shot, made it into a two!shot. Rated M for Smut in Second Chapter. Faberry Romance fic.


**A/N:** **This is a requested Faberry Prompt. Quinn comes home from the Army and surprises Rachel.**

**UnBeta'd at the moment. It will be looked over later. Excuse all of the mistakes. I just finished this story and its 2 am. I haven't re-read the story at all. So once again Excuse all of my Errors and excuse any inconsistencies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Any of its Characters. I only own this story, I borrowed the characters and nothing more.**

**Please Read and Review!**

Rachel stared blankly at her iPhone frustrated. That was the fourth time her call with Quinn had dropped. She was growing impatient with this entire situation and had to fight the urge to throw her phone against the wall. The brunette woman toyed with the engagement ring on her left ring finger as she waited. Quinn had been trying to tell her something important for the last 20 minutes, before she could even begin to say it the call would drop. Her phone started to ring and vibrate once again as Quinn's smiling face appeared on the screen. Rachel picked up her phone and answered the Tango call. She waited for a small moment to see Quinn's piercing hazel gaze stare at her through the call.

"I'm sorry babe. Hopefully this will work better than just a regular phone call?" Quinn stated, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Rachel's frustration melted once she saw the blonde woman's face. "At least I can see you honey. Now what was it that you were trying to tell me before the call dropped?".

Quinn's expression quickly fell and Rachel didn't fail to notice it. Rachel had hoped she was wrong, but judging by the look on Quinn's face she knew what news the blonde soldier had for her. "You're not coming home as soon as you thought, are you?" Rachel asked quietly as tears began to form in her eyes. Quinn nodded her head to answer the question and immediately looked away from the screen when she saw the first tear fall from the sad brown eyes she loved so much. "I received the news this morning. I thought it was best that I tell you now."

Rachel put her phone on the table to wipe her tears and control herself before she broke out into a full sob. Quinn finally looked back at the Galaxy in her hand to see the ceiling of their dining room. She could hear the brunette woman crying and she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. "Rach please pick the phone back up. Please?" There was a minute of silence, then much to Quinn's relief Rachel's face appeared on the screen once again. "Honey… Are they are least going to transfer you back to the states?" Rachel asked trying to sound as hopeful as possible. The blonde woman's stomach twisted into knots at the question. She sighed before answering, "No, they're keeping me stationed here in Japan until further notice. There's rumor of us being transferred back in six months but that's not a guarantee." Rachel's eyes snapped toward the screen upon hearing these words. "Six months? Are you kidding me? Quinn! I haven't seen you in over a year and a half and now you're telling me I may have to wait another six months, if not more?" Rachel let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

It was becoming harder and harder on Rachel to deal with the distance. The phone calls, the texts, the tango calls, they just weren't enough anymore. She missed seeing Quinn in person, she missed being able to touch her, hold her, feel her.

"Rachel… I know how hard it is for you, it's hard on me too. It's killing me that you aren't here with me. I hate waking up every morning knowing that you aren't here with me. I can't wait until we're married so you can live on base with me." Quinn tried to keep her voice steady, seeing Rachel cry like that made it hard to keep her own emotions at bay. "We still have a while before that, Quinn." Rachel sighed as she looked at her fiancé. "I know that darling, I really do. But we'll get there one day soon. I promise." Rachel couldn't help but smile and nod slightly at Quinn's words, "I'll hold you to that Quinn Fabray." Quinn grinned, "I don't expect anything less from you Miss Berry, now shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Rachel glanced over at the clock, it was midnight. The short brunette sighed, "Talking to you is worth losing sleep." Quinn looked at her wristwatch, "You really should get some sleep Rach. I talked to Santana earlier and she said she was going to 'be pounding the door down bright and early until you gets your ass outs of bed.'". Rachel laughed at Quinn's imitation of the fiery latina. "Well I guess I don't have much of a choice then, do I? Did she happen to mention what time she would be coming over?" Quinn thought to herself before replying, "I don't think she did, she just said that she would drag you out of bed if she needed too." Rachel groaned knowing that meant bright and early. "My first day off in months and she chooses the one day I planned on sleeping in to become an early riser…" Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's words.

"I guess I'll be off to bed then. Hey Quinn?" Rachel said as she began to walk towards the bedroom. "Yes Rachel?" "Why are you still dressed in your civilian clothes? I know it's 11 over there but shouldn't you be dressed in uniform?" Quinn just laughed at the question, "It's one of the few rare days I get to sit around and be a bum, I love my uniform but I love my jeans and my t-shirt just a little more." Satisfied with the answer Rachel began her nightly facial routine, hoping to hold the conversation just a little longer. After half an hour Quinn spoke up, "Babe, as much as I love that you're purposely trying to keep me on the line I really think you should get some rest." Rachel began to pout, "But I told you, you're worth losing sleep!" The blonde soldier gave her a sympathetic look, "Rachel please get some sleep, I'll feel bad if I keep you up any longer. I-" "But Quinn-" "No but's Rach. Get some sleep before I call Santana and really make sure she gets you up bright and early."

Rachel dramatically gasped, "You're unfair, do you know that?". Quinn smiled at the brunette, "I know, but it's out of love so I know you'll forgive me. Now get to bed. Good night Rachel, I love you." Rachel smiled and blew a kiss to the screen, where Quinn "caught" the kiss and sent one right back. "I love you too, Quinn. Try not to spend all day in doors. Your room looks darker than usual, try to get some sunlight." "I'll try, no promises darling. Good night Rach." With one last look Rachel laid her head on the pillow, "Good night Quinn. Have a fun day out there." Quinn nodded, blew one last kiss and hung up.

Rachel connected her phone to her charger and placed it on the far end of the nightstand. She stared at the photo of her and Quinn smiling and began to cry. She didn't know if she could last six more months without the blonde beauty by her side. Rachel cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile across town Quinn hung up her phone and walked back into the living room. "Hey how'd the call go, Q?" Santana asked as her friend as she sat down on the couch. "It went well for a while. I almost caved and told her. I made her cry San, I felt like such an asshole for lying to her like that. But she believed the story." Santana looked at her best friend, "Listen Q, you're gonna surprise that girl tomorrow morning, yes you may have lied to her but imagine how happy she will be when she sees you!" Quinn sighed, "I know but still, I don't like lying to her Santana. But I know you're right. Thank you again for helping me with all of this." The Latina laughed at the blonde soldier's words. "Of course Quinn. You're family! But it was pretty hard keeping this from Berry, you know how she gets when she thinks somethings up. I'm just glad Britt was able to keep Berry from figuring any of it out." Santana looked back towards the bedroom where her girlfriend slept. "I owe the both of you for this." Santana waved off Quinn's comment. "It was nothing Q, seriously don't worry about it. Now get some rest. You're gonna have a full day of Berry tomorrow so get as much rest as possible. I'm sure you're gonna need it." Santana winked as she began to get up and walk to the bedroom. "Good night Santana, thanks for letting me use the Guest Room." Quinn said as she shut off the T.V. and began to walk to her room for the night. "No problem, Oh and Q?" The blonde turned to face her friend who continued, "If I ever hear you trying to imitate me again, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass" A smile quickly grew on both their faces. Quinn walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. As both women separated from the hug, Santana smiled, "It's good to have you back, Q. We all missed you, but she really did miss you the most." Quinn smiled softly as her mind drifted to her brunette fiancé, "I know, I missed all of you too. I've missed her since the second I stepped away from her at the airport." Santana began to walk into the bedroom, "Get some rest Quinn. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner you'll see her. Good night. See you in the Morning Q." The words seemed to echo as Santana gave Quinn one last look, then closed the door.

Quinn walked to the guest room and retrieved her clothes to take a shower. The water felt refreshing, it helped wash away the stress of being away from Rachel for so long. In less than a few hours she was going to be reunited with her brunette beauty. Her mind wandered to the last time she saw Rachel.

_**-Flashback-**_

Rachel held Quinn's hand with an iron grip, refusing to let her get out of the car. The brunette woman had tears running down her face as Quinn attempted to comfort her from the passenger side. "Rach it's going to be okay. Please don't cry anymore, my love. You were so strong about this last night..." The blonde woman's voice was soft and full of love. She hated the idea of Rachel crying right before she left.

Rachel cried harder, she felt as if half of her heart was being forcefully torn away from her. She hated the idea of Quinn leaving but she knew how much it meant to her blonde fiancé to go into the military. It took Quinn months before she helped Rachel fully understand her reason behind joining the Army. She needed some discipline, she grew up in a home with an abusive alcoholic Father and a mother that never spoke up. Both parents neglected her, they were too caught up in their failing marriage and fawning over their eldest daughter to care about the younger blonde. Rachel remembered the conversation she and Quinn had about this, Quinn had broken down crying saying how much she needed to do this. She wanted to do this and become someone. She didn't want to follow either of her parents footsteps and she had been completely determined to never end up like her older sister.

The brunette woman composed herself. She fought the anxiety that was building in side of her and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm just absolutely terrified of you leaving right now. I just… I'm scared honey. I don't want you to go. But I know that you need to do this for yourself…" Rachel finally looked up and met the hazel eyes she loved so much. "You'll see me again Rachel, I promise." Quinn said softly before leaning over to kiss her softly.

The two pulled away after a brief second. Rachel looked at Quinn, seeing hazel eyes beginning to brim with tears. "I know I'll see you again. Try not to forget me out there…" Quinn looked at Rachel, studying her face, "I'd never be able to forget the love of my life. I love you Rachel.". "I love you too, Quinn.". They shared another kiss before exiting the car.

Quinn retrieved her things before walking to the entrance of the airport, holding Rachel's hand tightly, trying to buy as much time as she could before she would be forced to be separated from her love.

The moment finally arrived. This was it, there was no more time to spare. Rachel stood in front of Quinn, they stared at each other for the longest time before she wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her in close. Quinn tightly clung to the brunette, her heart beating rapidly. They shared one long passionate kiss then forced themselves to separate.

Quinn walked away, forcing herself to make enough distance between them so neither one would be tempted to walk back to each other. Once she was at a safe enough distance she turned to see Rachel watching her, smiling and blowing her one last kiss before walking away. "_I'm going to make you proud Rachel. I promise…"._ With that Quinn walked towards her new future, silently counting the minutes until she would be reunited with Rachel.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Quinn smiled at the thought of being reunited with her brunette love. She let her body relax as she fell asleep. Only a few hours separated her from the love of her life.

XxX

"Q I swear to god if you don't get your ass out of that bed in the next 5 minutes you're gonna have to walk your happy ass to Berry's house." Santana yelled through the door. Quinn yawned as she looked at the clock on the night stand. It was already 7:30, she didn't have much longer before Rachel would wake up. She immediately jumped out of bed to get herself ready.

20 minutes later Rachel heard the familiar sound of the front door opening. She was still in bed, irritated with the fact that she had given Santana a spare key. The brunette woman really just wanted to stay in bed for a long while.

"Berry you better be decent in there, not that it matters or anything. I saw way more of you than I needed to last time." Santana warned while walking through the hallway, trying to make as much noise as possible to muffle the sound of Quinn's footsteps. "I'm dressed Santana but I'm not dressed for the day. I'm going to need to get ready."

Quinn's heart fluttered at the sound of hearing Rachel's voice in person. She sat herself down in the kitchen to keep enough of a distance to keep the surprise from Rachel for just a little longer. "It's cool then. I need some caffeine though. I'm just gonna brew a cup, want me to bring you one?"

Rachel had already risen out of bed, she was in the bathroom, teeth already brushed and getting ready to jump in the shower. "No that's alright, but If you could make me a cup of tea that would be nice. I'll be out of the shower, dressed and completely ready in 20 minutes. Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Santana smirked as she set the coffee to brew, "No. It's a surprise. Just get yourself ready for a nice day out. I'm feeling generous today.". Rachel rolled her eyes and started her shower.

Quinn had already started Rachel's tea while quietly talking to Santana. "Thank you again for all of this. I can't thank you enough." Quinn said as she looked around the home she shared with Rachel. She felt complete again being there. She had to fight every urge to just run into the room and see her. Santana saw the look on Quinn's face and just shook her head, "You don't need to thank me. I'm glad I could help. Seeing you this happy is thanks enough Q."

Before they knew it the shower had already two waited another 10 minutes before Quinn gave Santana the O.K., the Latina nodded, grabbing her cup of coffee and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. "I'm walking in Rachel, you better be dressed." Santana announced. Sure enough Rachel was dressed in blue skinny jeans, a navy v-neck, and simple flats. She was standing in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Rachel finally walked into the room, "So are you really not going to tell me where we're going?". Santana smirked again for what felt like the millionth time that morning, "No I told you its a surprise. But its a good thing you kept it casual." Rachel grabbed her phone then looked around the room, "Where's my cup of tea?" Santana raised an eyebrow toward the shorter brunette, "I made it for you, it's in the kitchen. Did you really expect me to bring it to you too?"

Rachel huffed and began to walk out of the room and towards the kitchen with Santana following behind her. "Santana really? You could have at least brought me the cup. I understand that you're trying to be a good friend but this is my only day off and I was really hoping I could just enjoy a quiet morning to myself. However I am completely grateful that you decided to come and spend the day with me. So I suppose that I can overlook this." Rachel stopped and turned to face Santana at the entrance of the kitchen. Quinn stood silently in the kitchen, she could see Rachel but her back was turned to her. She took advantage of the situation and quietly tip-toed behind the brunette as she continued to somewhat lecture Santana. Santana and Quinn locked eyes for a second before the latina returned her attention to the shorter woman in front of her. There was a decent enough distance between Quinn and Rachel that prevented Rachel from sensing a presence behind her, but close enough that it made Quinn's heart beat faster.

"..So will you please finally tell me where in the world we are going? Are we at least going to eat breakfast? I need to eat a well balanced breakfast before I start my day." Rachel had noticed that Santana kept staring at something behind her, she ignored it the first few times but as she continued it began to get on her nerves. "Santana Lopez what in the world are you staring at?! Why do you keep staring at something behind me?" Rachel quickly turned around to glance at what Santana was staring at before returning her gaze to the latina "It's just Qui-..."

Rachel's mind finally caught up with her. She thought she was seeing things, perhaps she was still dreaming. Rachel pinched her forearm. Nope. She's awake. The brunette slowly turned back around.

"Hey baby." Quinn said with a large smile on her face as she stared at her still shocked fiancé. It only took a second before Rachel realized she wasn't dreaming, it was real. Quinn was really standing right in front of her. Without a second thought she jumped towards her blonde soldier, wrapping her arms around her tightly and greeting Quinn with a passionate kiss. Rachel finally pulled away from the kiss, "Oh my god, You're really here! Quinn! You're really REALLY here!" Rachel squealed, happy to finally be back in the blonde's arms.

"Of course I'm here baby." Quinn laughed and holding Rachel just a little closer. "But last night, you had said-" Quinn quickly interrupted, "I know. I'm sorry. I just really wanted to surprise you. I really didn't want to lie to you like that but I just really wanted to surprise you Rachel."

Rachel looked at Quinn as tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm too happy to care that you lied, I'm just so happy that you're home". Rachel kissed her again before she remembered Santana was still standing at entrance of the kitchen. She turned and saw the Latina smiling at the two, "You knew about this?" Rachel questioned. Santana went to place her finished cup of coffee in the sink while speaking, "Yup. Q called me two months ago with this plan. I picked her up from the airport yesterday and she crashed at our house just so she could surprise you.". Santana had gone to the kitchen table and retrieved her keys. "Santana where are you going?" Rachel asked, curious about why Santana was suddenly excusing herself. "I'm going home to sleep! Did you really honestly think I would get up this early without some type of motive behind it? Besides, I'm sure you and Quinn have a lot to catch up on. Have fun getting your sweet lady kisses on. Britt Britt and I will come back after 5 to see you guys. Adios!" Santana closed the door behind her. Rachel made a mental note to thank her properly later on that night.

Quinn turned Rachel around and kissed her again, holding her closer and deepening the kiss with each minute. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her back with just as much passion. They stayed like that until they were forced to break away to breathe. "Hi" Quinn said quietly as she met Rachel's gaze once again. Rachel bit her lip and looked at Quinn, "Hi baby.." Quinn kissed her again, happy that her love was really in her arms. Rachel pulled away and looked at Quinn with a large smile on her face. She hugged her tightly, "I still can't believe that you're here Quinn."

Rachel began to cry as she held Quinn tighter, happy that Quinn was home. She was completely relieved that this wasn't a dream. Quinn held her and tried to sooth her, "I'm here babe. I'm right here, in the flesh.". Rachel looked up at the Hazel eyes that stared back at her with love and adoration. Quinn pulled away from the embrace but immediately missed it the feeling. "What do you want to eat? I can make you your favorite breakfast baby. Your tea is sitting right there on the counter." Quinn began to walk around the kitchen, preparing to make Rachel something. Rachel bit her lip and laughed. "You know what Quinn, I think I have something better in mind." Quinn met Rachel's Gaze and immediately knew what Rachel wanted. Without a second thought she walked over to her fiancé, swooped her up bridal style, and walked towards the bedroom. Rachel reached behind Quinn while still in her arms to close the door.

**A/N:** **So I'm planning to make this a two-shot. The next and last chapter will be Smut. If you think I should just leave the story as is then let me know what you think. Please leave a Review! Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
